zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cordell
Oficer Matthew „Matt” Cordell - tragiczny złoczyńca i główny bohater trylogii Maniakalnego Gliniarza (a także nadchodzącego rebootu). W jego rolę wcielił się zmarły Robert J. Zdarsky. Biografia Wczesne życie Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat pochodzenia Matta, wiadomo, że był on życzliwym, ale agresywnym i zabójczym funkcjonariuszem policji, nie zwracającym uwagi na protokoły policyjne. Mimo to wspomniano, że był szanowanym funkcjonariuszem społeczności policyjnej. W pewnym momencie skorumpowany burmistrz Jerry Killium i kilka innych organów policyjnych planowało wrobić Matta w „Naruszenie praw człowieka”, kiedy zbliżał się do przestępstwa, w które był zaangażowany Jerry. Udało się i Matt został skazany przez sędziego Authora Claypoola na Zakład poprawczy "Sing Sing". Będąc tam, Matt wpadł w zasadzkę i został zabity przez trzech więźniów (których kiedyś uwięził) w kabinie prysznicowej. Koroner, który dokonał sekcji zwłok, stwierdził, że Matt wykazywał bardzo słabe oznaki życia. Po tym, jak Sally dowiedziała się o Macie, próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, skacząc z okna. Zawiodła i skończyło się to na złamaniu nogi. Później Sally dowiedziała się, że Matt „żyje” i został zwolniony pod jej opiekę. Matt, rozwścieczony swoją sytuacją i faktem, że został zdradzony przez te same siły policyjne, które kiedyś były jego sprzymierzeńcem, rozpoczął szaleństwo zabijania w Nowym Jorku. Maniakalny gliniarz W scenie napisów początkowych przypominających Maniaka pokazano mężczyznę zakładającego mundur policjanta z odznaką, paskiem i czapką. Tej samej nocy młoda kobieta o imieniu Cassie Phillips opuszcza w nocy lokalny bar i zostaje zaatakowana przez dwóch punków na ulicy, którzy próbują ją obrabować. Biega i ukrywa się, a następnie woła policjanta, którego widzi na pobliskim placu w parku, i podbiega do niego. Z trudem łapie powietrze, gdy widzi jego twarz, a gdy dwa punki patrzą z daleka, policjant podnosi ją dłońmi w białych rękawiczkach i zabija ją przez skręcenie karku. Następnego dnia dwa punki zostają aresztowane, gdy mówią policji, że policjant był za to odpowiedzialny. Detektywi Frank McCrae i Lovejoy widzą ciało kobiety w kostnicy, a Frank wierzy, że punk mówił prawdę na temat morderczego policjanta. Następnej nocy mężczyzna o imieniu Sam i jego dziewczyna jadą późno przez Manhattan, kiedy zatrzymują się na czerwonym świetle. Policjant podchodzi do samochodu pieszo i puka batutą w okno po stronie kierowcy. Niewidoczny policjant zabiera mężczyznę na przód samochodu na test trzeźwości, a kobieta patrzy, jak policjant wyjmuje duży nóż z pałki i podrzyna mu gardło dwa razy i rzuca martwego mężczyznę na przednią szybę samochodu, rozpryskując krew nad przednią szybą. Kobieta krzyczy, siada na siedzeniu kierowcy i przyspiesza, włączając wycieraczki, aby zmyć krew z przedniej szyby. Następnego ranka Frank idzie do komisarza policji Pike'a w swoim biurze i sugeruje poddanie policjantów testom psychicznym z powodu tego ostatniego zabójstwa. Pike odmawia, ponieważ po prostu wierzy, że to tylko jakiś „szaleniec ubrany jak policjant”, i mówi Frankowi, żeby milczał o zabójstwach i stwarza zawoalowane zagrożenie, podnosząc, że Frank próbował zastrzelić się w próbie samobójczej kilka lat temu po tym jak jego partner został zabity na służbie. Tego samego wieczoru muzyk spacerujący samotnie po ulicy spotyka niewidzialnego gliniarza-zabójcę, który rzuca go o samochód i zakłada mu kajdanki. Mężczyzna biegnie, gdy niewidzialny policjant wyciąga ostrze z pałki. Policjant łapie i pcha mężczyznę do przodu, który potyka się i spada na chodnik, gdzie jest mokry cement. Niewidzialny gliniarz wsuwa mu twarz w cement. Następnego dnia ekipy robocze zmuszone są młotkować ofiarę z wyschniętego cementu. Po porannej wiadomości o tak zwanym „maniakalnym glinie” odpowiedzialnym za trzy niedawne zabójstwa ludzie w całym Nowym Jorku wpadają w panikę. W części magazynowej Queens kobieta ma problemy z samochodem, kiedy policjant zatrzymuje się za nią i wysiada. Kiedy policjant puka do okna, przerażona kobieta wyciąga broń, strzela i zabija policjanta, który nie jest Maniakalnym Gliniarzem. Tymczasem Jack W. Forrest Jr. wkłada mundur NYPD, a on i jego żona Ellen kłócą się o jego pracę, że spędza więcej czasu na ulicy niż w domu. Mówi, że boi się, że może ją skrzywdzić we śnie. Po wyjściu Jacka Ellen odbiera telefon od kobiety, która wcześniej do niej dzwoniła i mówi Ellen, że Jack jest maniakalnym gliną i że zabije ponownie. Ellen bierze pistolet i idzie za Jackiem do lokalnego motelu gdzieś na Manhattanie. Po rozmowie z kierownikiem, który powiedział jej, że Jack był tam wcześniej, idzie do pokoju, w którym Jack jest i łapie go w łóżku z inną kobietą. Ellen celuje w Jacka i kobietę, nie pozwalając mu się wyjaśnić. Ellen odchodzi zła z powodu swojej niewierności, ale uwierzyła na nowo, że nie jest maniakalnym gliną. Gdy idzie do samochodu, zostaje złapana przez prawdziwego Policjanta-maniaka i wciągnięta do furgonetki, która odjeżdża. Następnego ranka pokojówka w motelu stwierdza, że Ellen nie żyje w tym samym pokoju, który Jack wynajął kilka godzin wcześniej. Kapitan Ripley, przełożony Jacka, przybywa do Squad Room (gdzie był Jack), aby poinformować go o morderstwie żony, a kiedy Jack przyznaje się do bycia w motelu poprzedniej nocy, Ripley aresztuje go za morderstwo. W pokoju przesłuchań Ripley i Frank pokazują Jackowi zbiór artykułów informacyjnych o „Maniakalnym Gliniarzu” należących do Ellen (w tym wzmiankę o czwartym morderstwie, delegata amerykańskiego) i czytają stronę z pamiętnika Ellen, mówiącą, że według niej Jack jest zabójca. Jack nadal zaprzecza, że jest Maniakalnym Gliną, ale nie odpowiada na żadne pytania. Prawnik Jacka przybywa kilka minut później, gdzie Jack mówi mu, że ma świadka, który był z nim w czasie, gdy Ellen została zamordowana, ale chciałby ją powstrzymać. Frank mówi kapitanowi Ripleyowi, że wierzy, że Jack nie jest Szalonym Policjantem, ale wierzy również, że Jack kogoś chroni. Ale Ripley odmawia zaakceptowania tego i mówi Frankowi, że planuje obciążyć Jacka wszystkimi zabójstwami. Frank odwiedza Jacka w jego celi, gdzie w końcu przyznaje, że był z Theresą Mallory. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Theresa Mallory jest wiceprzewodniczącą i udaje prostytutkę, gdy zostaje zaatakowana przez maniakalnego gliniarza. Frank przybywa i oboje otwierają ogień do niego, który ucieka. Idą do lokalnego baru na drinki, aby porozmawiać o sytuacji Jacka, a Theresa mówi, że jedyną osobą, o której opowiedziała o niej i Jacku, była Sally Noland, kaleką policjantkę w średnim wieku, która pracuje w sali urzędniczej na posterunku. Frank idzie do Sally (która idzie z laską i ortezą nogi), gdzie mówi jej o zaatakowaniu Theresy. Również pomimo strzelania do niego (przynajmniej dwa razy w głowę) wyglądał na zupełnie nietkniętego i nie wydawał się oddychać. Później Frank podąża za Sally w samochodzie do lokalnego molo nad rzeką Hudson, gdzie obserwuje jej rozmowę z Maniakalnym Gliną, ale wciąż niewidocznym. Sally mówi policjantowi zabójcy o aresztowaniu Jacka i że jeśli rozluźni się podczas szaleństwa zabijania, Jack zostanie obwiniony za wszystkie zabójstwa, a gdy tylko się rozejdą, może zamordować nawet komisarza, burmistrza i wszystkich innych odpowiedzialnych za jego fałszywe uwięzienie. Sally nazywa maniakalnego gliniarza „Mattem” i mówi mu, by oszczędził swój morderczy szał dla ludzi, którzy mu źle zrobili. Dostrzega Franka, który ich szpieguje, i otwiera ogień, zmuszając Franka, by pobiegł do samochodu i odjechał. Cordell znika potem, pozostawiając Sally samą i zdezorientowaną. Frank idzie do Clancy w dziale nagrań i czyta stare artykuły w gazetach o policjanta o nazwisku Matt Cordell, który został aresztowany i uwięziony w Sing Sing za „pogwałcenie praw człowieka”. Clancy mówi Frankowi, że Matt Cordell nie żyje od ponad dziesięciu lat i że jego żona, która była Sally Noland, próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, wyskakując z okna po uwięzieniu, ale została okaleczona jedynie złamaną lewą nogą. Clancy mówi Frankowi, że Cordell był dobrze znanym i szanowanym gliną, ale nie miał większego poszanowania dla zasad siły, ponieważ Matt wierzył w motto „Strzelaj najpierw, zadawaj pytania później” (wcześniej zabił co najmniej pięciu przestępców). Podczas procesu Cordell twierdził, że jego przełożeni planowali go wrobić i skazać na karę więzienia po tym, jak zobaczył, że był sprawcą kłopotów z siłą, ale jego przekonanie podważyło skargę. Tymczasem Cordell odpoczywa w kryjówce magazynu, w której myśli o skazaniu na kilkuletnie więzienie i przybyciu do Sing Sing, gdzie rozpoznaje wszystkich więźniów, których aresztował i tam umieścił. Pod prysznicem Cordell zostaje zaatakowany przez trzech więźniów noszących nóż. Cordell rozpoczyna walkę i bije trzech mężczyzn, aż jeden z nich dźgnie go w plecy. Upada, a reszta mężczyzn dźga go raz po raz w twarz. Frank i Theresa idą do Jacka w więzieniu, gdzie opowiadają mu o swoich podejrzeniach, że Matt Cordell, który mógł umrzeć w więzieniu, jak podano w wiadomościach dziesięć lat temu, mógł popełnić morderstwa. Theresa i Jack zostają sami, aby się pocałować, podczas gdy Frank idzie do pokoju duchownego, gdzie zostaje pobity przez Sally jej laską i mówi: „Wie, że już nie jestem dla niego dobry!” Wychodzi i nagle widzi martwego gliniarza zawieszonego paskiem i krzyczy: „Jest tutaj!”. Pojawia się wciąż niewidoczny Cordell i chwyta Sally, gdy Frank próbuje ją wyprowadzić. Cordell bije Sally na śmierć o ścianę z wyraźnie nadludzką siłą. Frank wyciąga broń, ale zostaje rzucony przez pokój przez maniakalnego gliniarza. W tym czasie Theresa i Jack znajdują jeszcze sześciu martwych gliniarzy poza celami i wiedzą, że Maniakalny Gliniarz jest tu (i wspomniano o dwóch innych, którzy zostali zamordowani w usuniętej scenie). Wypuszcza Jacka z celi, w której zdejmuje broń z martwego policjanta i mówi Theresie, żeby poczekała w samochodzie Franka. Kiedy Theresa wychodzi na zewnątrz, Frank zostaje wyrzucony przez Cordella przez okno i zostaje zabity, gdy ląduje na zaparkowanej taksówce obok Theresy. Na komisariacie pojawia się detektyw Lovejoy i celuje w Jacka, myśląc, że zabija wszystkich. Idzie po telefon i krzyczy, dotykając martwych palców Sally. Jack uderza go, wyciąga broń i wybiega na zewnątrz, gdzie spotyka Theresę, i odjeżdżają. Następnego ranka Jack i Theresa udają się do doktora Gruber do szpitala Sing Sing (Jack mówi mu, że jest Frankiem McCrae i że jest umówiony). Po wstępnych pytaniach Gruber ostatecznie przyznaje, że w dniu, w którym Cordell został zaatakowany pod prysznicem, lekarz odkrył, że wciąż żyje, i ożywił funkcjonariusza. Pomimo wielokrotnego pchnięcia nożem Cordell był technicznie martwy, ale nadal żył. Współczujący trudnej sytuacji Cordella i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Cordell został otoczony przez własnych przełożonych, Gruber ogłosił, że Cordell jest legalnie martwy i nie widział żadnej krzywdy w zmuszaniu ludzi do myślenia, że wciąż żyje (który technicznie nie żył). Tego samego dnia odbywa się parada z okazji Dnia Świętego Patryka. Podczas gdy Jack czeka na zewnątrz w samochodzie Franka, Theresa idzie na komendę policji, aby ostrzec komisarza Pike'a, że Cordell idzie go zabić. Theresa udaje się do biura komisarza, gdzie mówi mu, kim jest jej zdaniem prawdziwy Maniakalny Gliniarz, ale Pike i Ripley wierzą, że Theresa pomogła w ucieczce Jacka i nie chcą jej uwierzyć. (Sugeruje się, że zarówno komisarz Pike, jak i kapitan Ripley brali udział w spisku mającym na celu skazanie Cordella na oszustwa kryminalne za pozbycie się go). Przybywa policjant imieniem Fowler, aby aresztować Theresę, podczas gdy Pike i Ripley wychodzą, i obaj zostają zamordowani przez Cordella. Fowler przykuwa Theresę do siebie, a gdy idą korytarzem, pojawia się Cordell i dźga go nożem w brzuch. Theresa wchodzi do pokoju, w którym udało jej się uwolnić od martwego Fowlera i wspina się na półkę, gdy Jack patrzy. Właśnie wtedy grupa policjantów, którzy nadal uważają, że Jack jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie zabójstwa, widzą go i wrzucają do policyjnej furgonetki. Niewidoczny Matt Cordell wyciąga kierowcę z policyjnej furgonetki i odjeżdża z Jackiem. Theresa wsiada do samochodu policyjnego z oficerem o nazwisku Bremmer i podążają za nimi na molo 14, które jest kryjówką Cordella. Cordell jedzie zmotoryzowanym szaleńcem przez Nowy Jork, aby dostać się na molo (zabijając strażnika i uderzając w kilka samochodów w toku, w scenie zwanej przez niektórych Chase). Zatrzymuje pojazd w kryjówce magazynu i zaczyna otwierać drzwi. Kiedy Jack próbuje się wyrwać, Cordell (który jest strasznie bliznowaty i rozkładająca się zniekształconą twarz w końcu jest widziany) podnosi Jacka i rzuca go na Theresę, która przybywa i zbliża się ze strzelbą. Cordell podnosi strzelbę i zabija Bremmera, gdy wbiega. Jack odrzuca broń od morderczego zombie i zostaje uderzony przez super silnego nieumarłego Cordella. Po usłyszeniu syren policyjnych Cordell wraca do policyjnej furgonetki i próbuje odjechać. Jack wskakuje i próbuje powstrzymać go przed ucieczką. Podczas nieregularnej jazdy po molo furgonetka wpada na zawieszoną rurkę, która rozbija się przez przednią szybę i przebija klatkę piersiową Cordella. Ciężarówka, Cordell i Jack odlatują z końca doku i wpadają do wody. Nieco później, gdy Jack i Theresa patrzą, wóz policyjny jest wyciągany z wody przez policyjny zespół ratowniczy, ale Cordella nie ma w środku. Niewidoczna w wodzie w niewielkiej odległości ręka Cordella wychodzi. W przedłużonej wersji skorumpowany burmistrz Jerry Killium odpoczywa w swoim biurze, kiedy Cordell zniknął. Po tym, jak asystent Killiuma wychodzi, Cordell, który ukrywał się za zasłoną, morduje burmistrza poza ekranem, gdy pojawiają się napisy końcowe. Maniakalny Glina 2 Po porażce w pierwszym filmie, jeszcze bardziej zgniły i zepsuty Matt Cordell ucieka z wody i kontynuuje szaleństwo zabijania w Nowym Jorku. Pojawia się w sklepie spożywczym podczas napadu i zabija właściciela sklepu i znika, zanim sam rabuś zostaje zastrzelony przez policję. Jack i Theresa zostają ponownie zatrudnieni przez Edwarda Doyle'a i poddawani ocenie przez Susan Riley. Podczas gdy Jack jest zadowolony, że Cordell nie żyje i zniknął, Theresa nadal jest sceptyczna, że żyje i wciąż ich ściga. Podczas gdy w kiosku prowadzonym przez ślepego weterana wojennego o imieniu Harry, pojawia się Cordell i morduje Jacka pałką i pozostawia Harry'ego przy życiu. Theresa jest przerażona powrotem Cordella i żałuje śmierci Jacka, co prowadzi ją do wystąpienia w talk-show, aby przekonać Nowy Jork, że Cordell żyje i wrócił. A tymczasem Cordell morduje także policjanta z ruchu drogowego. Theresa zostaje skonfrontowana przez Doyle'a (który włożył rękę w wrobienie Cordella) i jej roszczenia zostają odrzucone. Później ona i Susan jadą taksówką do hotelu, a Cordell prześladuje ich w samochodzie. Zauważa to i kradnie taksówkę, zostawiając taksówkarza, który zostaje zabity, gdy Cordell go przejeżdża i goni ich. W końcu je łapie i kajdankuje Susan do kierownicy samochodu i wysyła ją na drogę. Teraz, gdy ma swoją prawdziwą ofiarę, Cordell w końcu zabija Theresę, łamiąc kark podobnie jak Cassie w pierwszym filmie. Próbuje z nim walczyć piłą łańcuchową, ale okazuje się to daremne. Susan zostaje doprowadzona do niemal śmiertelnego szaleństwa w niekontrolowanym samochodzie i ostatecznie ulega wypadku. Przeżywa katastrofę, ale ma złamane ramię i kilka innych ran. Gdzie indziej striptizerka o imieniu Cheryl zostaje zaatakowana w jej mieszkaniu przez psychotycznego seryjnego mordercę Stevena Turkella, który w ciągu kilku miesięcy udusił co najmniej sześć innych striptizerek. Gdy Turkell próbuje udusić Cheryl, Cordell przybywa i morduje dwóch oficerów wcześniej wezwanych przez Cheryl, zanim pomaga Turkellowi w ucieczce. Wdzięczny za pomoc Turkell „zaprzyjaźnia się” z Cordellem i zabiera go do jego mieszkania, gdzie Cordell zostaje na krótko przed wyjazdem. Wygląda na to, że ich „przyjaźń” jest w większości jednostronna, a nawet sugeruje, że Cordell powiedział Turkellowi o swojej przeszłości (tak naprawdę mówi pierwsze słowo w filmie: „Cordell”). Po odejściu Cordella Turkell wychodzi w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary, ale zostaje zidentyfikowany przez wciąż traumatyczną Cheryl w klubie ze striptizem i aresztowany przez Susan i porucznika Seana McKinneya. Turkell, umieszczony w celi na komisariacie policji, drwi z Susan, mówiąc mu, że Cordell ją dorwie. Wypowiedz Turkella okazuje się prawda, ponieważ Cordell włamuje się na komisariat policji i zabija dziewiętnastu członków (w tym Clancy z pierwszego filmu) policji w gradem ostrzału przed uwolnieniem Turkella i kilku więźniów. Wykorzystując Susan jako zakładnika Turkell, Cordell i inny przestępca o nazwisku Joseph Blums porywają autobus więzienny i udają się do Sing Sing, Turkell przekonał się, że Cordell chce uwolnić wszystkich więźniów i stworzyć armię przestępców (Cordell nawet zabijał więźniów, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali). Za Cordellem są McKinney i Doyle, ten pierwszy przekonuje tego drugiego do ponownego otwarcia sprawy Cordella i wykopania grobu, a następnie przywrócenia jego trumny z pełnym honorem, McKinney wierzy, że to uspokoi Cordella. Wchodząc do więzienia za pomocą dokumentów Blumsa (który miał zostać przetransportowany do więzienia następnego dnia), Cordell i pozostali zabijają strażnika by wsiąść klucze. Wkrótce po wejściu do celi śmierci Doyle kontaktuje się z Cordellem w sprawie systemu więziennego PA, który przyznaje Cordellowi, że został powołany, i stwierdza, że jego sprawa została ponownie otwarta. Po wysłuchaniu oświadczenia Doyle'a Cordell porzuca Turkella, Blumsa i Susan i kieruje się głębiej do więzienia, gdzie zostaje zaatakowany koktajlem Mołotowa przez trzech więźniów, którzy pierwotnie go okaleczyli. Podczas palenia Cordell w końcu mści się na trzech ludziach, którzy go okaleczyli i zamordowali (i czwartego niezwiązanego więźnia). To była jego prawdziwa intencja przez cały czas. Wściekły na to Turkell dźga pałką Cordella i obaj wypadają przez ścianę i lądują w eksplodującym autobusie więziennym (zabijając ich obu). Jakiś czas później Cordell zostaje pochowany z pełnym honorem wraz z innymi poległymi oficerami, dwoma z niewielu uczestników jego pogrzebu, Susan i McKinney. Gdy trumna Cordella jest opuszczana, McKinney wrzuca odznakę Cordella do grobu i wychodzi z Susan, dając monolog o tym, że każdy oficer jest trochę jak Cordell i że każdy członek policji musi wznieść się ponad maniakalnego gliniarza. Zanim napisy końcowe się pojawią, ręka Cordella przebija wieko trumny i chwyta odznakę, zapowiadając, że powróci. Maniakalny Glina 3 Satanistyczny kapłan o imieniu Houngan Malfaiteur uprawiający sztukę Voodoo wskrzesza Matta Cordella po jego porażce w drugim filmie, który odbiera odznakę i wraca z martwych, aby wykonać rozkaz. Tymczasem para kamerzystów, którzy chcą sprawić, by stali się wielkimi, nagrywają napad na rabunek w sklepie spożywczym, w którym policjantka o imieniu Katie Sullivan interweniuje w sytuacji zakładnika, w której udaje jej się zranić podejrzanego, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że sprzedawczyni jest jego dziewczyną, a ona miała wpuścić go celowo do obrabowania sklepu. Rozpoczyna się strzelanina, w wyniku czego Kate jest ciężko ranna, w końcu zabija rabuśia w zamian. Kiedy została przewieziona do szpitala, zostaje uśmiercona w stanie śpiączki i mózgu, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu oficera śledczego Seana McKinneya, który złapał raport Katie o użyciu nadmiernej siły w sytuacji zakładników, która sprawiała, że urzędnik stał się niewinną ofiarą i w odpowiedzi groził by uwolnić ciężko rannego Franka Jessupa. Tymczasem, śledząc postępy Katie, Cordell idzie do szpitala, aby ją obserwować, najwyraźniej współczując jej, ponieważ jej lekarze zastanawiają się, czy usunąć ją z podtrzymania życia. Jest to również podobne do jego własnego wrobienia i śmierci. Pojawia się zawadiaka i zaczyna rozmawiać o Katie, a Cordell go zabija, najwyraźniej jedyny, który potrafi dostrzec ignorancję ludzi co do tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Cordell zabija doktora Myersona i doktora Powella za pomocą prześwietlenia rentgenowskiego, którzy planowali zabić Katie. Zabija także czterech reporterów Tribble i jego trzech nienazwanych przyjaciół za pomoc w wrobieniu Katie. Podczas gdy McKinney i lekarz Susan badają morderstwa i niezwykłe zachowanie, którego doświadcza śpiączka Kate. Ich śledztwo doprowadziło ich do Houngana, który przyznaje, że przyniósł Cordell z martwych i jest zainteresowany umierającą Katie. Cordell uwalnia rozbójnika, którego uwięziła Katie, aby służyła jako osłona, podczas gdy zabiera Katie ze szpitala (przypadkowo zabija ją, usuwając ją z Podtrzymywania Życia). On i dwóch kumpli masakrują personel szpitala, a oni zostają zabici podczas strzelaniny z McKinneyem. Podczas celowania Cordell zmusza Houngana do podjęcia próby zmartwychwstania, ale nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, twierdząc, że jej duch odmawia powrotu z martwych, by być z nim. Cordell zabija Houngana, a on i Kate zostają podpaleni w trakcie procesu, a ona zostaje unieruchomiona. Gdy uciekają, Susan i McKinney są ścigani przez Cordella, który przeżył pożar, pozostając w ogniu, goni ich w radiowozie policyjnym. Udaje im się wrzucić butlę z tlenem do płonącego samochodu przed obydwoma wypadkami, zanim Cordell zdąży cofnąć się na drugim niepełnosprawnym pojeździe, kanister odpada, wysadzając samochód. Później zwęglone zwłoki Cordella zostały przywiezione do kostnicy obok spalonych szczątków Katie. Podczas gdy samotny koroner, który przetoczył Cordella do kostnicy, jest zajęty swoim komputerem, kamera przesuwa się do ręki Katie, która pokazuje jak ręka Cordella porusza się, aby uścisnąć dłoń Katie, co sugeruje, że przeżył. Galeria Ciekawostki * Matt powiedział tylko kilka słów w drugim i trzecim filmie. Powiedział: „Cordell”, „Zakończ to”, i krzyczał, kiedy został przebity. * Wszystkie filmy o Maniakalnym Gliniarzu kończą się z ujęciem na rękę Cordella * Został podpalony 2 razy. * Matt Cordell pojawia się w grze Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeyman jako grywalna postać. * To, jak dokładnie Matt stał się nieumarły i nieśmiertelny w drugim filmie, jest wciąż nieznane i niewyjaśnione. Chociaż odkąd zmartwychwstał przez czary voodoo w trzecim filmie, możliwe jest, że voodoo lub podobne ciemne/nadprzyrodzone siły mogły odegrać rolę w wskrzeszeniu go również w drugim filmie. en:Matthew Cordell Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy